


Bedroom Situations

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanmarco and Eremin headcanon where Marco and Armin are best friends </p><p>and Marco and Armin share everything with each other including their bedroom experiences. Armin has a terrible gag reflex and asks Marco for bj advice </p><p>The situation just gets better</p><p>//</p><p>I can't believe I wrote this, omg</p><p>This is a headcanon by eatingdrawingreading tumblr user btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'd make this smutty, i'm sorry
> 
> Once again this is a headcanon by eatingdrawingreading tumblr user

When Marco woke up slowly early in the morning he peeked over seeing that it was only 6am and there was 30 minutes until the alarm went off for Jean. An idea sprouted in his mind that outweighed more sleep, with light movements he reached over his sleeping partner switching the alarm off then he took a few moments to look at Jean’s sleeping face.

Jean’s hair was very untidy sticking out in different directions from the way he slept; it actually made him hotter if that was possible, his lips were parted as he breathed softly, and Marco even spotted the stubble growth along his jaw and chin. Goddamn Jean was gorgeous; there was no time to waste.

Marco shuffled under the blankets situating himself over one of Jean’s spread legs, he couldn’t see very well but he’s been with Jean so long already that he didn’t even need to see. Very lightly he mouthed at Jean’s phallus over his boxers not applying enough pressure to wake Jean yet and his morning wood was already showing so the little actions Marco did with his mouth aroused the cock more.

Marco unbuttoned Jean’s boxers reaching inside guiding the cock out to the open. He blew hot air over the underside of his lovers cock earning a slight twitch from it. When Marco slipped the tip inside his warm mouth Jean started to stir. Marco slid the cock into his mouth deeper but let the tip run over the ridges on the roof of his mouth feeling some pre come slip out.

After that little move Jean gasped snapping his eyes open, “hah?” He huffed when his leg moved up only to touch Marco’s firm chest.

Marco deep throated Jean’s cock abruptly letting it slide without difficulty down his open throat.

Jean’s moan was half shouted then bit back as he yanked on the bedsheets trying to put the situation together, “ _fu-u-uck!_ ” His hips bucked up for a second then Marco pulled off somewhat until the heavy phallus rested on his tongue.

Jean flipped the blankets aside finally seeing who the culprit was; Marco gazed up with his big brown doe eyes, his cute bangs were spiked back from a nights worth of sleep. _How could he look so innocent with a thick cock between his lips?_

Marco had a little glint in his eyes as he dropped his head back down taking in the full length of the cock, his throat contracting around it slightly.

Jean tossed his head back shutting his eyes, his right hand reaching down to Marco threading his fingers through his short brown hair tugging gently, his other hand pressing down into the bed gripping the sheets.

Marco was thoroughly pleased with the response he got, his own eyes slid shut as he bobbed his head shallowly then pulled up till only the tip was in his mouth, he wrapped his hand around the base of Jean’s saliva wet cock now pumping his hand while he nodded his head, the end of his closed fist frequently bumping against his stretched lips while he went ahead trying to tip his boyfriend over the edge of beautiful raw pleasure.

Jean wasn’t in any mind to concentrate on not coming too soon so he just let himself relax and enjoy this, that’s most likely what Marco wanted anyway.

“F-fuck, holy shit, babe, babe,” Jean panted occasionally thrusting his hips, “Marco, ’m gonna come,” his eyebrows knitted together.

Marco listened closely as he removed his hand taking his cock back into his mouth now quickly bobbing his head while applying suction when he came back up the stiff length. Jean groaned out with pleasure as he came, Marco made a noise of his own before actively swallowing the thick come that spurted inside his mouth as his hand began to pump Jean’s cock, getting him through his early morning orgasm. When he got all that was coming out he gave a little suck on the tip of Jean’s cock getting the last little bit of semen, Marco pulled off with a sigh wiping his lips, his own cock craving attention but he only wanted Jean to feel good at the moment.

Jean grabbed Marco’s face yanking him up toward him kissing him deeply, “you little sneaky thing you,” he murmured against soft lips.

Marco just laughed into Jean’s mouth as he kissed back, “good morning, baby.”

Jean rolled Marco onto his back still kissing him fully awake now, “great fuckin morning actually,” he remarked, his hands running over Marco’s bare thighs, his fingers slipping under snug fitted boxer briefs.

“Ah, ah,” Marco stopped Jean’s clever hands, “time.”

Jean made a curious face before looking at the alarm that had red obnoxious numbers; 6:29am.

“Fuck,” he breathed then went back kissing up Marco’s face and everything else, “you’re one wicked angel, I am _so_ fucking you when I get back from work.”

Marco giggled when Jean’s pecks got ticklish over his neck and collarbone.

-

In the same morning Armin was up at 6:13am as well as Eren.

A smile curled on Armin’s sleepy face as Eren spooned him from being with his not so subtle boner poking at curve of his ass, “good morning, honey…” Armin whispered when he felt the gentle rocking of Eren’s hips.

Eren grunted kissing the back of Armin’s neck, his stubble rubbing against soft skin, “good morning, sunflower,” he breathed out making the blond shiver with a small burst of goosebumps appearing on his exposed flesh, “do we have time to do it?”

Armin’s blue eyes flicked up to the clock on the nightstand, “no, you need time to shower, shave, have coffee and eat breakfast. We can’t risk you being late today,” he laughed softly.

Eren whined out his displeasure, he only took a moment to think, “can you use your mouth? Please? I’ll return the favour, promise.”

Armin’s face flushed at the thought then he nodded a little, “yeah, I can,” his own cock was interested in the thought.

Eren giddily moved away from Armin and they both positioned themselves, Eren got on his back with Armin settling between his legs. Eren’s cock already pitched a tent inside his underwear which only made Armin’s excitement grow.

Armin tugged the waistband back watching as a hard cock jutted out; he gulped starting to feel nervous. Armin noticed awhile back that his gag reflex was terrible, even when he was brushing his tongue.

Armin took the thick cock in the palm of his hand as he tilted his head to the side licking a hot stripe over a dense vein, Eren let out a deep sigh of relief. Armin was glad Eren liked this so far, he continually licked at the cock like an ice cream cone but he decided to just go for it. Surely Eren was getting tired of Armin beating around the bush.

Eren’s eyes fluttered shut when the tip of his cock was surrounded in the heat of Armin’s clever mouth. Armin felt incredibly hot as he felt Eren’s length twitch, he moved his head lower sliding the cock deeper into his mouth over his tongue, and suddenly he felt like he’d choke. He pulled his head back with subtle suction, Eren tried to buck his hips but it was clear he held back firmly pressing his hips to the bed.

Armin was smart, he noticed Eren wanting to drive his cock deeper into Armin’s mouth but he always put Armin’s safety first so he never forced anything.

Armin furrowed his eyebrows as he bobbed slowly over the head of Eren’s cock as his hand stroked the rest of the length that didn’t make it into his mouth. _Might as well just go for it,_ Armin took a deep breath through his nose picking up the scent of Eren’s musky scent then he moved his hand away, he dropped his head down suddenly hoping for the best outcome. Sadly his throat tightened making him gag quite violently, tears quickly forming in the corners of his eyes as his pale skin grew pink.

“Whoa!” Eren jumped quickly pulled Armin off, “Armin? Are you okay?” His voice was faintly breathy but laced heavily with concern.

Armin nodded slowly as he wiped his mouth, he was sitting up now with Eren holding his shoulders rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles, “don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Armin’s glossy eyes flicked open, “I want to do it, Eren, I really want to,” he confessed his frustration, “I just can’t and it’s annoying.”

Eren grinned softly at his worry, “we have all the time in the world, let’s take things slow,” he moved forward lowering Armin onto his back as he kissed him gently smelling his face cream he often uses, “I’m going to use your thighs right now and get us both off…” He whispered as he slowly dragged Armin’s briefs off flinging it playfully off the bed.

Armin smiled with a soft laugh as his tension vanished, he was so glad Eren was his lover.

-

Hours later after Marco finished cleaning up the apartment he went grocery shopping, when he came back home with the many bags of food and other things he felt his phone vibrate a couple times in his back pocket.

“Whoa,” he laughed hurriedly yanking the phone out looking at the text banners on the lock screen.

Armin: _Hey Marco, is it alright if I come over?_

Armin: _I want talk about something_

Marco had a smile as he answered his friend back quickly with a simple ‘sure :)’

Armin wasted no time whatsoever texting back saying he’ll be over soon.

Marco set his phone on the counter as he resumed putting away food, with a glance towards the clock he deducted that Jean would be back home soon. He took his phone again sending a text to Jean telling him Armin will be visiting.

Jean texted back a couple minutes later telling Marco that Eren will come visit too when they’re done work.

Marco huffed a little laugh as he put snacks into the cupboards, “thank god I got more food,” he noted, maybe they could all have dinner together.

A little bit later he perked up when someone opened the door, he relaxed seeing his blond headed friend come inside shutting the door behind him, “hey Armin.”

Armin took his shoes off placing them on the shoe rack, “hey Marco,” he smiled hanging his coat next, “Oh you went grocery shopping? Did I come at a bad time?”

Marco shook his head, “not at all,” he shut the cupboard door after putting another snack box in it, “just finished really,” he gathered the plastic bags tucking them under the sink, “what is that you need to talk about?”

Armin sat at the kitchen counter on one of the tall stools, “I want to talk about blow jobs.”

Marco was a little surprised at the topic but they always share intimate things with each other anyway so it wasn’t a big deal, “alright,” he nudged the blond on.

“I can’t give Eren a decent blow job, I always end up gagging and it’s embarrassing,” heat rose in Armin’s cheeks as he explained, “I want to be able to, y’know, deep throat him,” he made a little gesture with his hand.

Marco was a little bit at a loss of words as he listened, “ah, well...”

“You can deep throat Jean right?” Armin inquired with wide eyes as he stared up at Marco who stood on the other side of the counter.

“I can,” Marco replied.

“Do you have any advice for me?” Armin pulled out a little note book and a pen that Marco didn’t even notice before.

“Um,” Marco’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he tried to figure out what to say, “I don’t really… ah,” he glanced at the open note book and ready pen in Armin’s hands, “okay, you just need to relax yourself, specially your throat, before taking ‘it’, it’ll be easier… I really don’t know how to explain.”

Armin jotted the little tidbit of information, “okay.”

Marco looked to the side seeing the cucumber he bought earlier, “here, I’ll show you,” he reached over taking the vegetable, “this is kind of the size of Jean, just not as long and he’s a bit more thi—“ he stopped himself from rambling, “you just need to relax your throat and ease the-the erection in and take your time, go your pace,” he put one end of the cucumber in his mouth pushing it in slowly still very unsure of what he was doing.

Armin was observing closely as Marco slid the cucumber into his mouth impressively deep, Armin was amazed when the vegetable went in so easily.

Neither of the males heard laughter in the background, Jean and Eren walked inside the apartment stopping instantly at the sight of Marco standing in the kitchen with a whole cucumber inside his throat as Armin watched with furrowed brows while holding a notebook and pen writing some things down.

 _“Whoa…”_ Eren’s eyes widened at the sight, “how is Marco doing—“

“Marco, what are you guys doing?” Jean cut Eren off as he gawked.

Everyone in the apartment was still as they all shared at least one look with each other.

Marco pulled the saliva slicked cucumber out in immense shock, he coughed, “Jean! E-Eren…” he smiled nervously slamming the vegetable down, “w-what’s… up?”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
